Trouver ma place
by L'aethelthryth
Summary: Au Japon une jeune fille cherche à s'évader du quotidien dans ses nombreuses promenades, malheureusement celle-ci ne ce passera pas aussi bien qu'elle avait espéré. Sesshomaru/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Remarque:** Je ne possède pas Inuyasha. Les seules personnages que je possède sont mes OC

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 1:**

.

.

.

Aujourd'hui c'est un jour particulièrement beau. Comme à mon habitude je passe mes journées

loin de mon pseudo chez moi. Je préfère la compagnie de la forêt, où les chants des oiseaux m'accueillent à bras ouverts.

Je pars me promener toujours avec mon sac préféré soit un sac en cuir couleur caramel, on dirait un sac magique car malgré son gabarit normal j'y loge énormément de choses.

C'était devenu une routine, être seul en forêt au calme. Cela me permet de m'évader du quotidien. J'aime être loin de la ville, il y a trop de bruit, trop de pollution. Puis, je suis plus stimulé aussi, je peux laisser parler mon imagination. Et ne pas être dérangé quand je veux dessiner.

Je préfère donc largement la compagnie des animaux de la forêt, que celle du vacarme de la ville et surtout de mes parents adoptifs. Alors oui j'avais était adopté plus précisément à l'âge de 3 ans. Mes parents biologiques sont décédés dans un accident de voiture, c'est d'ailleurs la seule chose que je savais parce que mis à part ça je n'ai aucun souvenir d'eux.

J'ai été adopter par un couple japonais dans l'orphelinat de Paris en France où l'ont m'avais recueilli. La femme ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant et il s'avère qu'elle aimait particulièrement Paris. De passage à Paris elle et son mari ont décidé d'adopter et c'est moi qu'ils ont choisi.

Puisque j'étais jeune j'ai appris assez facilement la langue de mon nouveau pays, mais j'ai aussi décidé de conserver ma langue d'origine. Au départ tout ce passer bien avec mes parents adoptifs, ils étaient gentils, j'avais une vie tranquille. Mais aux files des années la relation que j'avais avec eux ce dégrader, surtout avec ma mère adoptive. C'est une partie de ma vie que je n'aime pas beaucoup raconter, d'ailleurs je vais m'arrêter là.

Je marche tranquillement, aujourd'hui on est dimanche, je pensais à la semaine que je venais d'avoir. Je déteste vraiment l'école, je passe la plupart de mes cours à dormir et dessiner. Je m'en foutais complètement des cours, en plus même si je ne travaille pas j'arrive toujours à comprendre les cours, ce qui me permet d'avoir d'assez bonnes notes donc à quoi ça sert de travailler autant faire autre chose. Du coup je dessine et dessine, c'était mon talent et je voulais en faire mon futur métier. Sauf que ça ne plaît vraiment mais vraiment pas à mes parents adoptifs, ils préfèreraient que je devienne médecin. Chose qui n'arrivera jamais! Ils peuvent toujours aller se faire foutre. En plus de tout ça je déteste le regard des autres élèves en particulier les nouveaux, car ceux qui me connaissent savent que je ne suis pas d'origine japonaise mais les autres non. Des fois j'aurais préféré avoir la peau blanche comme eux comme ça je passerais un peu plus dans le moule. Mais je m'aime comme je suis, c'est aussi en quelque part quelque chose qui me rapproche de mes vrais parents car cette peau dorée, c'est yeux verts, c'est longs cils que j'ai, ce sont eux qui me l'on donné et je l'accepte volontiers.

"je me sens tellement mieux quand je suis auprès de la nature" dis-je en levant la tête pour voir le ciel bleu à travers les arbres.

Je continuais à marchais jusqu'à ce que j'arrive dans une plaine. Il y avait un arbre couché, sûrement tombé à cause des orages ou je ne sais quoi. Mais la première que je suis venue ici, il y était déjà.

Je m'assis dessus, un geste qui m'était devenu naturel depuis un bon moment. Le paysage est merveilleux, je ne m'en lasse jamais. Je fermais les yeux pour en savourait le moment. Puis toujours les yeux fermaient je sentais l'air se refroidir. Tiens c'est bizarre, il _s_ avaient prévu du soleil jusqu'à ce soir. Je continuais à fermer les yeux en pensant que ça devait juste être du vent. Mais l'air continué de se refroidir, alors j'ouvris les yeux pour voir que le ciel s'était assombri.

"Oh non fait chier !" Le ciel devenait de plus en plus sombre, il y avait même des nuages qui commençait à former un cercle. J'étais tellement préoccupé par le nuage que je remarquais pas assez vite, ce que c'était devenue.

"UNE TORNADE" Sans perdre une seconde je courus vers le chemin qui me ramènerait en ville. Mais je sentais le vent se faire de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à qu'une rafale de vent me fit décoller du sol pour me retrouver plus loin à nouveau sur le sol.

"Putin ça fait mal!"murmurais-je en essayant tant bien que mal de me relever.

Une fois debout, je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche, le vent c'était arrêter. Je me tournais lentement vers ce qu'il y avait auparavant une tornade qui avait laissé place à un trou noir, oui un trou noir dans l'air. Tout paraissait si calme à présent, on aurait dit que le temps s'était arrêté.

"C'est trop louche donc je ne vais pas m'en approchait, je vais plutôt rentrer et faire comme si j'avais rien vu" j'essayer de me convaincre mais le problème c'est que je suis vraiment curieuse du coup je m'en rapprochai. J'étais juste en face, "ça n'a pas l'air dangereux", je mis ma main juste devant le trou, je fis une pause avant de rapprocher ma main. J'ai même pas eu le temps de me dire que ce trou béant était quand même bizarre que je me sentis aspirer.

Tout étais noir, mon corps flottais "je peux plus bouger merde! Putin pourquoi je ne suis pas partis, faut toujours que ça arrive à moi !" Pas le temps de remettre en question ma stupidité que je me sentais tomber.

"Encore, bordel! Deux fois que je tombe en l'espace de 5 minutes punaise" je massais à présent mes fesses douloureuses.

Je levai la tête m'apercevant que j'étais de nouveau dans la plaine où j'étais juste avant "euhhh j'ai juste rêvé alors?" En regardant plus attentivement l'endroit où je me trouvais, je remarqua qu'il y avait quelques détails différents comme le fait que la forêt qui entourait la plaine était plus dense. Quelque chose n'allait pas, j'en étais sûr ou presque.

"Bonjour Eve" dit une voix masculine derrière moi

.

.

 ***Au même moment, dans un endroit différent*** (1)

.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Où allons-nous?"demanda comme à son habitude jaken. Sans s'apercevoir que son maître s'était arrêté, il lui rentra dedans ce qui lui valut un regard effrayant de sesshomaru.

"Mille excuses sesshomaru! je n'ai pas à vous poser de questions " lui dit jaken aussi vite que possible et en s'agenouillant priant que sesshomaru ne le tue pas. Sans se soucier de son serviteur il leva la tête pour humer l'air et il plissa des yeux aussitôt.

"hn" fut le seule chose que sesshomaru dit avant de s'envoler. " oh attendez- moi sesshomaru-sama!" cria jaken tout en sautant sur lui et s'agrippa à sa fourrure.

Jaken ayant vu son regard eut un frisson " oh ça sent vraiment pas bon, la dernière que j'ai vu sesshomaru-sama comme ça c'était... non je préfère même pas y penser!" pensa jaken qui s'agrippa encore plus fort à la fourrure ayant peur pour sa vie et surtout de ce qui avait bien pu intriguer son maître.

.

.

* **Au même moment, dans un endroit différent*** (2)

.

Un peu plus loin inuyasha avait lui aussi senti cette aura démoniaque.

" cette puissance, on dirait celle de naraku, en moins forte mais puissante quand même" il dit sans s'apercevoir qu'il c'était arrêté en plein milieu du chemin faisant s'arrêter kagome, miroku et sango. Ils étaient tous choqués par ce qu' inuyasha venait de dire, impossible ou encore non pas encore et les mots qui leur venaient à l'esprit.

" qu'est-ce que tu as dit inuyasha?" demanda kagome "kagome, les amis restés ici" son ton était sérieux et il avait le regard fixé sur un point dans l'horizon avant de sauter dans les airs.

"OSUWARII" cria kagome pour l'arrêter dans son élan et l'instant d'après inuyasha atterrit la tête la première dans le sol, chose qui était devenue une réelle routine.

"KAGOMEEE! je peux savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça" cria-t-il en la regardant énervé et les poings serrés

" pardon inuyasha pour ça mais tu crois vraiment que j'allais te laisser partir tout seul alors que tu viens de dire qu' il y avait quelque chose qui pourrait égaler la puissance de naraku? Tu rêves complètement je viens avec toi!" elle soutenait son regard jusqu'à ce qu'il dise oui. Ce qui n'avait pas plus à Inuyasha qui s'était mis à bouder les bras croisés pas content de cette fais avoir.

"nous aussi nous venons" dit miroku d'un air déterminé tout en regardant ses deux amis et en passant son bras autour de sango qui lui montra son accord en faisant un signe de la tête.

"non, nous irons kagome et moi. Vous avez des enfants vous devez les protéger", kagome appuya inuyasha " je suis d'accord, sango, miroku rester ici. Il n'y a rien à craindre tout se passera bien"

L'instant d'après kagome monta sur le dos d'inuyasha et ils partirent après avoir dit au revoir à leurs amis.

"miroku-sama, j'espère vraiment que kagome à raison"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2:**

.

.

.

Je fis un bond en entendant cette voix. Je me retournai sans hésiter pour voir qui pouvait bien m'interpeller et surtout connaître mon prénom. C'était un homme, il avait les cheveux courts, une peau pâle ce qui change pas vraiment des gens que je voyais mais ce qui m'interpella le plus c'était ses habits bizarres "c'est quoi cet habit, putin mais attend oui c'est un kimono ! Oh mon dieu c'est ringard" pensais-je puis mon regard s'est arrêté au niveau de son obi "je rêve ou je vois vraiment une épée, il à vraiment une épée !" même si c'était encore l'une de mes nombreuses pensées je pense que vu mon regard surpris il comprit vite ce que je regardais.

"As-tu fini de me ...", sans lui laisser le temps de parler je lui coupai la parole "Nan mais mec c'est quoi ces habits! Eh je sais pas si ta conscience on ait au 21ème siècle! T'es ridule et puis aussi d'où tu connais mon nom toi! "

Il me regarda et je le vis me sourire. Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment ce mec ne me disait rien de bon surtout quand je le vis me sourire "Cela se voit que tu ne sais pas encore qui je suis, sache que je sais plus de choses sur toi que tu n'en sais toi-même"

"ne me fais pas rire mec, mais je pense me connaître mieux que toi" je le regardais une dernière fois en lui lançant mon regard le plus chiant et lui dit même pas au revoir. Je commençais à peine à partir que je vis apparaître dans les airs en face de moi un autre homme.

"sesshomaru si je me trompe pas" la voix venait du mec de derrière. Je lui jetai un regard puis je le reportai sur l'homme qui venait d'arriver juste en face de moi. Il était plus grand que l'autre, il avait aussi des cheveux bien plus longs de couleur blanche qui lui arrivait au niveau des genoux. Alors moi qui pensais que j'avais de longs cheveux lui il me battait largement. Il portait aussi cet habit d'une ancienne époque avec une armure et une fourrure sur son épaule qui tomber sur l'épaule, lui par contre il avait deux épées. Mais ce qui m'attira le plus c'est son visage, il avait deux traits sur les chaque côtés des joues et un croissant de lune au milieu du front. C'était bizarre mais ça lui allait étrangement. Il me regardait de haut avec un regard froid, ses yeux d'ambre me perçaient. Je me sentais vraiment toute petite ce n'était pas dans mon habitude.

Je soutins d'abord le regard du mec en face de moi puis je me mis à regarder les deux hommes "je sais pas si vous savez, mais vos habits ne sont vraiment pas d'époque alors à moins que vous faites du cosplay, ce que je pense pas en plein milieu de la forêt, vous êtes ridicule" je me sentais désolé pour eux . Je voulais de nouveau partir quand j'entendis l'homme dont je connaissais toujours pas le nom ce mettre à rire.

"le maître m'avais dit que tu serais quelque peu différente mais alors ça je m'y attendais pas.

Tu aies vraiment drôle" il s'arrêta de rire. Ce mec il était vraiment en train de ce foutre de ma gueule! J'allais lui dire le font de ma pensée quand l'autre ce mis à parler.

"qui êtes-vous, que voulez-vous" il lui posa sa question sur un ton neutre.

"je m'appel yukimura, je suis un simple yökai. Et ce que je suis venue faire ici n'a rien à voir avec vous. Mais avec cette fille. Vous pouvez donc vous en aller sesshomaru" pour confirmer ses propos il me regarda.

"yökai de bas étage adressez-vous à sesshomaru-sama correctement" s'écria une petite créature verte qui s'était cachée jusqu'alors derrière l'autre gars. D'ailleurs celui-ci n'était pas content de son intervention et lui lança un regard noir "silence jaken" " oui.. sesshomaru-sama.. pardonnez-moi" la petite créature nommée jaken s'était agenouillé et s'était à nouveau caché derrière lui.

Je m'étais mis à l'écart d'eux j'observais la scène et ça devenait de plus en plus bizarre. Ils me font quoi c'est trois là!? On dirait une scène de film ou je ne sais pas quoi. "je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouer, mais ça devient glauque soit j'ai une explication dans les secondes qui viennent soit je me casse et j'essaye d'oublier ce que je viens de voir! Et surtout de toi!" je désignai du doigt yukimura "pour qui tu te prends, je n''ai rien à voir avec toi!" Cette fois-ci les trois me regardaient "vous allez regarder longtemps? pauvre con"

La petite créature verte appelée jaken s'avança jusqu'à moi et me cria dessus "sale humaine! Tenez votre langue! Vous vous adressez au puissant sesshomaru-sama" " mais je t'en merde toi!" lui dis-je en retour" je le regardais en souriant voyant comment il était choqué de ce que je venais de dire.

Sesshomaru regardait à présent l'humaine, elle avait vraiment un sacré culot pour leur parler comme ça ou peut-être que c'était simplement de l'inconscience. En tout cas elle ne présentait aucune peur, pour l'instant du moins. Mais il y avait aussi le fait qu'elle trouvait leurs vêtements bizarres, entre eux et elle c'était bien elle qui portais des habits bizarre. Elle était vraiment étrange et différente de toutes les humaines qu'il avait pu voir jusqu'à présent. Il détourna son visage sur l'autre homme qui allait se mettre à parler.

"tu as raison, sache que je t'ai fait venir du futur car mon maître te veut à ses côtés et il n'y à pas moyen que tu dises non. Alors soit tu me suis comme une gentille fille soit-ce sera par la force chose que j'aimerais ne pas à avoir recours" Sérieusement comment il me parlait, et c'est quoi cette histoire de mettre fait venir du futur?

Alors cette fille est du futur pensa sesshomaru comme la femelle d'inuyasha, en parlant d'eux leurs odeurs se rapprochent.

"bon, je passe outre le fait que tu penses que je vais te suivre comme un gentil toutou. D'abord je veux savoir cette histoire de mettre fait venir du futur? Tu penses que je vais gober ça" je le regardais en attendant sa réponse les bras croiser lui montrant mon mécontentement.

"oui, rappel toi ce trou noir qui est apparu devant toi, c'était un portail et tu es rentré dedans n'est-ce pas. Et bien sache qu'il t'a fait venir à l'époque féodale" l'époque féodale, c'est une blague! je regardais autour de moi je voulais voir si l'arbre où je m'assaillais habituellement était là, malheureusement il n'était pas là. Non impossible.

"l'arbre n'est plus là n'est-ce pas" me dis yukimura, je me retournai ver lui et lui lança un regard méchant "trou du cul! Arrête de te moquer de moi!" à présent j'étais énervé, même sesshomaru qui regarder yukimura jusqu'à présent détourna le visage pour me regarder ainsi que jaken qui avait l'air bien plus surpris que lui qui garder un visage impassible " si tu crois que je vais te suivre pour que tu m'en mène à ton maître, tu peux toujours courir sale con!" je cria les derniers mots en lui faisant un doigt donneur.

Cette fois-ci, il perdit son sourire, il me regardait à présent avec un drôle de regard. Je me sentais comme une biche et lui un loup féroce qui voulait me prendre pour son repas.

"jeune fille tu ne pourras m'échapper, mon maître est puissant et il te veut à ses côtés dans sa conquête de devenir le plus puissant des yökai" à ces derniers mot il regarda sesshomaru.

"votre maître doit être stupide sachez que personne ne pourra égaler la puissance du plus grand yökai sesshomaru-sama!" s'écria jaken, ce qui lui valut un rire de la part de yukimura "petite créature, mon maître battra facilement votre maître. Sesshomaru est faible" lui dit-il en conservant un sourire amusé.

"hn et où ce cache votre maître en ce moment? Aurait-il peur de m'affronter", sesshomaru conserva son masque froid mais il avait l'air irrité.

"pour l'instant mon maître n'a nul besoin de se préoccuper de vous, ce qu'il veut c'est cette fille et je compte bien la ramener auprès de mon maître"

Je ne savais vraiment pas où me placer, c'était quoi ça j'apprenais d'abord que j'ai atterri dans l'époque féodale et maintenant un homme que je connais pas me veut pour je ne sais qu'elle raison. J'allais de nouveau m'exprimer mais sesshomaru fut plus rapide que moi.

"sesshomaru ne s'abaissera jamais à un simple yökai qui n'ose même pas se montrer"

"oh je crois que nous avons des invités" je regardais yukimura qui venait de parler et regarda derrière moi à l'emplacement où il regardait pour effectivement voir arriver un autre garçon et une fille, ils portaient eux aussi des habits de l'époque féodale. Mais le plus choquant fut les oreilles du garçon, c'était des oreilles de chien! Et il avait aussi ces cheveux blancs et longs. J'eus aussi un autre déclic me rendant compte que jaken était une créature que je n'aurais jamais croisée à mon époque le 21ème siècle. Bizarre je n'avais même pas fait attention à son apparence. Tout à coup mes pensées on était stoppé par le crie qui venait du nouveau garçon.

"sesshomaru! tu es là toi aussi" il ne reçut même pas de réponse mais juste un regard." Bonjour beau frère!" lança joyeusement la jeune fille qui accompagnait le mec aux oreilles de chien. Sur ses paroles les deux hommes paraissaient gêner "Hn" sesshomaru avait l'air contrarié mais revint vite à son attitude normale. Puis les deux nouveaux arrivants ce tournèrent vers moi.

"sesshomaru se sent-il en danger pour faire appel à son petit frère un hanyo" lança yukimura la seule réponse qu'il eut en retour c'est des regards noirs en particulier de sesshomaru. C'est deux là son alors frère, la seule chose qu'il avait l'air d'avoir en commun ce sont leurs cheveux. Puis je détournai mon regard vers la fille.

"vous êtes qui vous" dis-je d'un coup, la jeune fille me regarda de haut en bas puis me sourit, il avait l'air sincère "salut, je m'appelle kagome et lui c'est inuyasha. Je vois vu tes habits que tu n'es pas d'ici" elle me regardait comme si je lui inspirais de la pitié puis sans que je m'en rende compte elle m'avait pris les mains, elle faisait un peu moins qu'une tête de plus que moi "quand tu dis que je viens pas d'ici tu penses à quoi" je lui posai la question, j'avais comme l'impression qu'elle pouvait m'aider. Je la regardais dans les yeux.

"ah et bien que tu viens du futur, d'ailleurs pour te prouver je sais que ce que tu as dans la poche doit être sûrement un portable mais t'inquiète pas tout va bien se passer. Et puis moi aussi je viens du futur mais j'ai décidé en quelque sorte de rester ici" elle se mit à rougir et lança un regard au mec aux oreilles de chien mais le plus surprenant c'était qu'elle venait de dire tout ça comme si c'était normal. Oh mais attend mon portable mais oui j'ai toujours du réseau ici si j'en ai cela signifie que tout est faux, je lui lâchai les mains et sortis mon portable de ma poche et vérifia si j'avais oui ou non du réseau. J'allumai mon portable.

"Non pas de réseau! Oh non alors c'est vrai" Je savais plus quoi dire, le portable qui n'a pas de réseau, les habits, cette fille, j'avais donc bel et bien atterri à l'époque féodale vue toutes les preuves qui se présenter à moi. Je la regardai une dernière fois, elle me regardait toujours gentiment, je me mis à reculer je voulais mettre de la distance entre moi et ces gens. Mais je n'avais pas vraiment eu le temps de reculer que des bras m'encerclèrent et m'entraînèrent avec lui dans un saut pour s'éloigner de cette fille. En regardant devant moi et voyant les personnes qui s'y trouvaient je sus que c'est bras appartenais à yukimura.

"lâche-moi con.." je n'ai même pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il me mit la main sur la bouche. "reste calme, sois une gentille fille" hein, une gentille fille?! Je n'allais quand même pas me laisser faire, je lui donnai des coups ou plutôt j'essayais tant bien que mal en faite. Ce mec avait une sacré force merde. Je n'arrivais pas à bouger!

"eh vous là! lâche cette fille" c'était kagome qui venait de lui criait dessus. Je me démenais toujours autant mais ça ne me menait à rien.

"cela n'a rien à voir avec vous, à présent je vous dis au revoir. Ah aussi sesshomaru vous feriez bien de vous préparer à la venue de mon maître mais je crains que ça ne servirait à rien. Même avec l'aide d'inuyasha. Bientôt il dominera toutes les terres et les personnes qui ceux métreront sur son chemin seront tous anéantis, y compris les minables humains" j'écoutais yukimura parler ce mec avait vraiment un problème, il voulait encore qu'on lui lèche les bottes ou quoi? Je pris conscience qu'il ne se préoccupait plus de moi, profitant de ce moment de faiblesse je lui assénai un coup de pied dans ses parties intimes. Ils me lâcha immédiatement, je tombai sur le sol, je m'étais pas rendu compte que j'avais les pieds en l'air.

"tu n'es vraiment pas une gentille fille" me dit yukimura sa voix trahissant sa douleur je me retournai vers lui toujours au sol, il se tenait l'entre jambe et j'entendais derrière moi des ricanements. Sans perdre de temps je me relevai mais je fus aussitôt à nouveau sur le sol. Yukimura me tenait une jambe et un sourire ce dessinait sur ses lèvres. D'un coup il se jeta sur moi. Le seul réflexe que j'ai eu c'est de fermer les yeux et lever les mains en l'air.

J'attendais mais rien n'arriver, normalement j'aurais dû être frappé ou soulevé par ce mec mais non rien. J'ouvris lentement les yeux pour voir qu'il n'y avait plus rien en face de moi, je me levai d'un bond et me retournai, il y avait toujours les autres individus mais eux au moins ils me voulaient pas de mal. Le seul truc qui clochait c'est qu'ils me regardaient bizarrement voir choquer, sauf sesshomaru à croire qu'il n'avait jamais d'expression ce gars-là.

"je crois qu'il est partis, il devait juste avoir un problème dans sa tête" dis-je

"eh sesshomaru tu crois qu'elle n'a pas conscience de ce qu'elle vient de faire" inuyasha demanda, il eut pour réponse un regard de sa part "oui, inuyasha on dirait" kagome avait répondu"je pense qu'il vaut mieux pas lui dire ce qu'elle vient de faire, elle doit déjà être perturbé par son arrivé ici" ajouta t-elle ensuite. Je voyais bien qu'ils avaient dit quelque chose mais j'étais trop loin pour entendre du coup je me rapprochai d'eux.

"y'a un problème" demandai-je arriver en face d'eux "parce que moi j'en ai un, je sais pas vraiment qu'est-ce que je dois faire, je connais pas l'époque féodale" je l'ai regardé en attendant une réponse mais la personne qui me répondit fut la dernière personne à laquelle je m'attendais à avoir une réponse.

"vous venez avec moi femme" dit simplement sesshomaru.

Je n'étais pas la seule surprise, tous le monde l'était d'ailleurs. "euhhh ..." je voulais lui dire quelque chose du style non parce que je me voyais mal aller avec lui et aussi le fait qu'il m'avait appelé femme, qu'elle sexiste! malheureusement inuyasha me devança.

"sesshomaru je pense que kagome et moi somme plus apte à s'occuper d'elle, je te rappelle qu'elle est humaine" kagome acquiesça à ses propos par un signe de la tête et me regarda avec pitié.

"inuyasha la femme vient avec moi. Tu as déjà quelqu'un à protéger. Deux seraient de trop, de plus nous ne connaissons pas encore notre ennemies" kagome et inuyasha les regardèrent surpris puis on aurait dit qu'ils avaient l'air d'accord avec lui.

"kagome et moi nous irons de notre côté à la recherche de ce nouvel ennemi"

Puis kagome me regarda et me dit "désolé, euh comment t'appel-tu?"

"Eve, mais là n'est pas le problème, il est hors de question que je parte avec lui. je veux rentrer chez moi! Toi qui viens du futur comme moi tu dois connaître un moyen pour retourner à mon époque, non?" sesshomaru n'avait pas l'air content de ce que j'avais dit et la kagome regarda toutes les personnes autour de moi puis m'adressa à nouveau la parole.

"il y à bien un moyen ..." " inuyasha fait taire ta stupide femelle" cela venait de ma droite donc de sesshomaru je regardais inuyasha il n'avait pas l'air heureux de comment sesshomaru lui parlait mais je pense que le pire c'était pour kagome, elle allait lui dire quelque chose mais inuyasha l'arrêta.

"allons-y kagome" il se retourna et s'accroupit " à bientôt eve et bon courage" sur ses dernières parole elle se mit sur le dos d'inuyasha et ils partirent. Bientôt ils disparurent de mon champ de vision me laissant en plan au milieu de la forêt avec un mec qui n'avait pas l'air du tout sympa.


	3. Chapter 3

**chapitre 3:**

.

.

.

Je regardais toujours l'endroit où je les avais vu pour la dernière fois. J'étais bloqué, je me posais tellement de questions! La fille, kagome, connaissait apparemment un moyen pour retourner chez moi mais ce trou du cul l'avait empêché de me le dire. Et le pire c'est qu'il voulait que je vienne avec lui!

Sesshomaru observait la femme, elle était toujours en train de regarder l'endroit où cet hanyo et sa femelle venaient de partirent. Elle avait l'air troublé, mais cela n'était pas son problème il n'en avait que faire des changements d'humeur de cette humaine. Il devait se concentrer sur l'homme qui avait osé lui dire qu'il était faible, à lui sesshomaru. Il allait bien lui montrer toute sa puissance et lui faire payer ses paroles. C'est pour ça qu'il avait décidé de garder la femme avec lui, non que cela lui déplaise, mais si lui et son maître voulait tant cette humaine alors il reviendrait sûrement la cherché et là il le tuerait ainsi que cet homme qu'il appelle son maître, quel homme stupide, il a creusé sa propre tombe.

Sesshomaru sortit de ses pensés quand il sentit que la femme était à présent énervée, elle serrées les poings et son expression changea complètement. Les humains sont tellement faciles à comprendre et cette femme n'était pas une exception. S'ils devaient rester ensemble le temps qu'il tue ses nouveaux ennemis elle avait intérêt à bien se tenir, hors de question qu'il doit supporter les sautes d'humeur de cette femelle. Il se rappela comment elle avait agi depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré et apparemment elle ne connaissait pas sa place. Le plutôt elle comprendrait qu'elle doit l'obéir et comprendre sa condition c'est- à dire celle d'une humaine

faible et misérable face à lui sesshomaru serait le mieux pour tous les deux surtout pour lui il préféré le calme et il n'avait pas besoin d'une femme stupide.

Puis il se remémora ce qu'elle fait avait auparavant, au moment où le gars allait l'attraper, elle avait mis les mains en l'air, sa tête était tournée et on voyait qu'elle fermait les yeux. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui avait attiré son attention. C''était ses mains elles avaient émis une lumière blanche qui avait fait disparaître l'homme en poussière. Sesshomaru n'avait senti aucun pourvoir spirituel à ce moment-là, elle n'était donc pas une miko. Mais alors qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien être surtout que son odeur était bien celle d'une humaine et était-elle aussi faible que ses pitoyables humains. En tout cas ce n'est pas elle qui allait lui dire, elle n'avait pas du tout conscience de ce qu'elle avait fait. Mais cela lui importait peu, le plus vite il tuerait ces personnes mieux ce sera.

Sans jeter un regard à la femme, il se tourna et commença à se diriger vers la forêt suivit de près par jaken qui marmonnait son mécontentement d'avoir une humaine avec eux "vient femme"

Les paroles de sesshomaru l'avaient fait revenir à la réalité, aussitôt elle se retourna vers lui "Tu es sérieux là!? Femme ? J'ai un prénom et c'est Eve! Et il est hors de question que je vienne avec toi et d'ailleurs cette fille kagome elle avait l'air de savoir un moyen pour que je rentre chez moi et toi tu l'en as empêché! T'u es qu'un sale.." il me coupa au milieu de ma phrase et me jeta un "silence femme" mais le pire c'est qu'il conservait ce visage impassible genre tu es une sous merde.

"Sexiste!" je lui cria dessus. Ça doit être encore un de ces hommes qui pensent que les femmes doivent être soumises"Si tu crois que je .."

Cette fois-ci elle ne fut pas coupée par une réponse mais plutôt par le fait que sesshomaru en un éclair avait apparu devant elle ce qui la fit sursauter. Il conservait toujours son masque mais ses yeux trahissaient son impatience ainsi que sa colère. Il la dominait complètement, elle était toute petite et lui s'imposer avec son gabarit.

Oh mon dieu, ce mec doit faire au moins de tête de plus que moi! Je crois bien que je l'ai énervé aussi. Calme...calme...je me répétais ces mots dans ma tête, ce mec essaye juste de t'impressionner et ça va pas marcher avec toi! J'allais lui lancer toute ma haine mais il fut plus rapide que moi.

"femme tu vas m'écouter et m'obéir. Jusqu'à que je tue ces hommes tu resteras avec moi puisque c'est toi qu'ils veulent"

"attend là tu attends de moi que je fasse l'appât et que je t'obéisse?!" j'étais outré "oui" il dit simplement. Je pouvais pas en croire mes oreilles.

"non je vais pas faire l'appât et ni t'obéir d'ailleurs" j'attendais une réponse mais rien il me regardait puis il se rapprocha de moi. Par réflexe je reculai mais il me prit le bras et m'attira vers lui. Il se pencha vers moi nos têtes étaient si proches! Merde qu'est-ce qu'il me veut lui?! J'en ai marre!

"Préfères-tu que cet homme t'en mène auprès de son maître?" Ça je n'y avais même pas pensé! Et bien sur que non je ne voulais pas. Punaise il est trop proche de moi je raisonner pas comme d'habitude, en plus je sentais son souffle sur mon visage!

"non je ne veux pas mais je veux pas non plus aller avec toi, et lâche moi à la fin" je réussis enfin à dire. Je recommençai aussitôt à me débattre mais il resserra son emprise sur mon bras. Merde il me fait mal je grimacer de douleur et essaya d'enlever son bras mais rien à faire, il était trop fort.

"Tu ne veux pas aller avec ce yukimura. Donc la seule façon que tu es de rester en vie et que tu restes avec moi. Même si cela me déplait aussi, je dois tuer cet homme pour m'avoir parlé comme il l'a fait après tu pourras partir"

Il avait en quelque part raison je ne veux pas aller avec l'autre mais si je reste pas avec lui je me ferais sûrement kidnapper. Mais ce mec il me gardait auprès de lui comme appât juste parce que yukimura avait touché sa fierté. Les hommes sont vraiment tous pareils.

"Tssss, tu veux juste les tuer parce qu'il t'a dit que t'était faible, nan mais séreux ta une si grande fierté que tu te laisses avoir. On dirait un concours de qui a la plus grande bite!" apparemment le dernier mot l'avait surpris, il écarquilla légèrement les yeux mais revint vite à son attitude normale sauf qu'il plissait plus les yeux.

"Personne ne menace sesshomaru" ça c'était clair j'avais compris monsieur avait un putin d'ego surdimensionné. Mais ce qu'il allait dire ensuite je m'y attendais pas "Pour une femme votre langage est vulgaire tu devrais apprendre qu'ici une femme ne prononce pas ce genre de mot"

"Rien à foutre de votre mentalité ici! Eh tu sais quoi moi je pense qu'il y a un moyen pour que je vienne pas avec toi et qu'on me foute la paix. Et c'est de retourner chez moi dans mon époque!" apparemment il n'appréciait pas non plus ce que je venais de dire puisque sa main se resserrait un peu plus " Aïe! Lâche mon bras tu me fait mal!"

"Même si tu retourne à ton époque ils viendront te chercher. Si il a pu te faire venir ici une première fois il pourra le faire une deuxième fois"

J'arrêtai de me débattre, ce con il a raison! Le seul moyen que j'ai pour rester en vie et avoir la paix plus tard c'est qu'ils les tuent mais pour cela il faut que je reste avec lui!

"Tu as enfin compris"

Il me lâcha le bras et me lança un dernier regard noir avant de se retourner et partir je ne sais où. Je mis ma main sur mon bras douloureux et le massai doucement, j'allais sûrement avoir des ecchymoses en même tant j'observais le petit truc vert prénommé jaken, il avait assisté à la scène et il en avait l'air choqué "je n'ai jamais vu sesshomaru-sama parlait à une humaine ainsi, et il n'allait quand même pas accepter que cette humaine vienne avec eux" pensa jaken.

"mais ..mais sesshomaru-sama c'est une humaine! Nous ne pouvons l'en mener avec.." " silence jaken" il accompagna sa réponse d'un jeté de cailloux sur sa tête ce qui lui valut une grosse bosse! J'avais mal pour lui mais en même temps il l'avait bien mérité.

Malgré le fait que je penser que c'était toujours une mauvaise idée, je ne voulais plus parler avec ce mec arrogant donc je décida qu'il était temps d'y aller. Je tirai fermement sur les bretelles de mon sac et commençai à marcher. Je m'arrêtai au niveau de jaken et lui tendit la main" besoin d'aide" je n'étais pas rancunière au point de ne pas aider quelqu'un blessé.

Il sauta aussitôt sur ses pieds et me regarda ébahi "Vous .. vouliez m'aider?" ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et on aurait dit qu'il avait des larmes puis il tourna la tête pour regarder en direction de sesshomaru qui ne s'était pas arrêté, évidemment, il me regarda à nouveau " allons-y humaine" il ne changera donc jamais?! Je me remis à marcher en faisant abstraction à ce que jaken avait dit d'ailleurs il se mit à courir pour rejoindre sesshomaru qui nous avait distancés d'au moins 10 mètres " attendez votre fidèle serviteur sesshomaru-sama!" je n'avais pas remarqué que jaken portais un bâton, je n'arrivais pas trop à distinguer mais je pouvais voir deux formes, des têtes je crois bien.

Je sentais que ça aller être long oui vraiment long. Mais le pire dans tout ça c'est que je n'étais même pas triste d'être ici. Mon pseudo chez moi comme je dis toujours ne me manquait pas. En quelque part je m'étais jamais senti aussi bien.

.

.

* **Dans un endroit mystérieux au même instant***

.

"Comment ça vous n'avez pas la fille avec vous yukimura!" l'homme assit sur le trône tapa du poing.

Yukimura étaist à genoux devant l'homme "Je suis désolé maître mais les pouvoirs de cette fille "

"Je ne veux pas d'excuse! La prochaine fois ramène-moi cette fille et au passage tuent tous les misérables qui ce mettrons sur ton passage"

"Oui maître avec plaisirs" un sourire au coin ce dessiner sur le visage de yukimura "Maître j'aurais une question êtes-vous sûr que ses pouvoirs ne vont pas se libérer"

"Doutes-tu de moi yukimura? Moi ton maître!"

"Non maître pardonnez-moi"

"Rassure toi ses pouvoirs ne vont pas encore se manifester mais ne tarde pas, il me la faut avant que cela ne ce produise"

"Bien maître"


	4. Chapter 4

**chapitre 4:**

.

.

.

Je conservais une bonne distance avec c'est deux devant moi je préférais ne pas être trop près d'eux surtout être trop près de sesshomaru. On commençait à entrer dans la forêt, je remarquai que je n'avais pas rêvé la forêt était vraiment différente, les arbres étaient plus nombreux et il n'y avait pas d'arbres coupés même les chemins de promenade n'étaient plus là.

Je détournai les yeux des arbres et regardai droit devant moi. Mes yeux se posèrent sur le dos de sesshomaru. Je me rappelai que quelques instants avant nos visages étaient si proches, il devait avoir à peine 10 centimètres qui nous séparaient. En y repensant je crois que je n'ai jamais vu un homme aussi beau et putin il avait des yeux .. non faut pas que j'y pense mais malheureusement j'y pensais ses yeux dorés étaient justes si attrayants! Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un avec cette couleur, je m'en préoccupais pas trop d'habitude. En tout cas ce n'est pas dans mon époque que j'aurais dit ça par rapport aux hommes ils étaient soit trop petit, trop gros, trop fin, pas assez musclé bref rien ne me plaisait chez eux. Mais en fait je me préoccupe peu des garçons, j'en avais même rien à foutre. Je n'étais jamais sorti avec un garçon, j'ai d'ailleurs refusé toutes les demandes de sortir avec l'un d'eux. Dans mon école on m'avait donné le surnom de la bizarre, y'en à même qui croyait que j'étais lesbienne c'est sur une fille qui dit non à tous les mecs ça peut paraître étrange. Bon ce n'est pas vraiment le problème, ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais m'intéresser aux garçons. Moi qui rêvais d'être loin de la ville, de chez moi ou encore de changement, je peux dire que c'est gagné. Par contre je crains que ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir.

"Pfff... dans qu'elle merde je suis tombé" soufflais-je

Plus on avançait plus on s'enfonçait dans la forêt. De là où j'étais je voyais une forme bizarre se dessinait, on dirait une selle sur dos, un cheval peut-être? Jaken s'en approchait il tira sur quelque chose qui fit avancer le cheval sauf que ce n'était pas un cheval. Oh mais qu'est-ce que .. Quand je dis que je suis curieuse c'est que je lui suis vraiment! j'accélérai le rythme, je voulais voir ce que c'était en un rien de temps j'étais devant la chose.

"C'est quoi ça" je n'avais pas un cheval devant moi mais plutôt ce qui ressemblait à un dragon ou plutôt deux têtes de dragon. Wouah je n'aurais jamais vu ça dans mon époque! C'est fantastique! Je devais sûrement avoir l'air idiote mais je pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire. Ensuite, il fallait qu'on rattrape l'autre parce que évidemment il nous avait pas attendu. Du coup je me retrouvais à côté de cette créature à marcher et jaken était derrière moi en train de lui tenir les rênes.

"Quelle idiote d'humaine ceci est dragon yökai. Il se nomme A-Un. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas effrayé?"

"A-Un c'est un nom bizarre. Et pourquoi je devrais être effrayé, c'est génial j'ai toujours voulu voir un dragon, en plus j'en vois pas un mais deux!" Même si jaken n'était pas le plus aimable des compagnons de route au moins lui il me répondait.

"C'est vous qui êtes bizarre humaine"

"Je ne suis pas bizarre! Et j'ai un nom tu sais c'est EVE! Tu aimerais que je te dise eh oh le crapaud"

" Si vous l'êtes! Pour information je ne suis pas un crapaud mais un yökai et pour vous c'est jaken-sama"

"Je préfère jaken tout court!"

"Silence" sesshomaru ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner, si il pensait que j'allais l'écouter il peut se foutre le doigt dans l'oeil!

"Dé...désolé sesshomaru-sama c'est cette humaine!"

"La ferme" dit sesshomaru d'un ton vraiment glaçant pour une fois qu'il dit quelque chose d'utile.

"Moi j'ai pas fini de parler, jaken depuis le début j'entends le mot yökai, je peux savoir au juste qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?"

Sesshomaru ayant entendu la femme parlait il se dit qu'elle devait vraiment être une idiote pour ignorait le sens du terme yökai. Déjà qu'elle n'avait pas fait preuve de grande intelligence dans sa façon de parler que ça soit en s'adressant aux autres ou à lui. mais surtout à lui. Car s'il l'aurait voulu il l'aurait tué sur le champ pour lui avoir adressé ne serait-ce que la parole mais sa priorité était de tuer ce yukimura et pour ça il devait garder cette idiote de femme avec lui.

"Quoi vous vous moquez de moi?" jaken me regarder comme si la réponse à ma question était évidente sauf que non la preuve je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire.

"Non du tout"

"Sachez humaine ignorante qu'un yökai est un démon"

"Un démon sérieux! Mais le mec d'avant yukimura il dit être un démon mais il n'en a pas l'air!"

"Pourtant si s'en est un"

"Au 21ème siècle on représente souvent les démons avec une peau rouge et des cornes sur la tête vois-tu ou je crois"

"Vous êtes des humains stupide alors, il y a plusieurs sortes de démon et des races différentes"

"Nous ne savons juste pas, cela ne veut pas dire que nous sommes stupides! Eh jaken connaissait vous des démons ou plutôt yökai? "

"Quand je dis que vous êtes ignorante! Sesshomaru-sama est l'un d'eux et il est le plus fort de tous aucun yökai ne peut le battre! Pour être plus précis c'est un Inu Daiyökai "

"Ah je ne savais pas c'est bon pas la peine de t'emporter! Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères et que ce serait juste le fait que tu es son serviteur qui te fais dire ça?" J'avais remarqué plutôt que jaken n'était sûrement pas l'ami de sesshomaru, j'en avais donc conclu que c'était son serviteur surtout vu comment il se comportait, bientôt j'allais le voir lui lécher les bottes.

"Vous ne savez rien humaine! Vous ignorante"

"Oh lala ne soit pas vexé! On va changer de sujet, ça sera mieux pour toi et moi. Avant tu as dit Inu Daiyökai maintenant que je sais que yökai veut dire démon je comprends cette parti mais le reste ça veut dire quoi?"

"Je vais laisser passer votre impolitesse seulement pour cette fois-ci. Inu Daiyökai signifie qu'il est un chien démoniaque est de race pure!"

"Attends sesshomaru est un chien?! On ne dirait pas! Le mec d'avant, Inuyasha lui il ressemble à un chien avec ses oreilles mais attend s'ils sont frères comment ce fait-il que sesshomaru n'en pas?"

"Ce sale Inuyasha est un misérable hanyo d'où ses oreilles, il est malheureusement le demi-frère de sesshomaru-sama"

"Pourquoi parles-tu de lui aussi mal? Et hanyo c'est quoi?"

"Hanyo veut dire que c'est un demi-démon dans son cas sa mère est humaine et il partage le même père que sesshomaru-sama. Il est la honte de la famille de sesshomaru-sama!"

"La ferme jaken veux-tu que je te tue"

Cette fois-ci sesshomaru s'était arrêté et il regardait vers jaken. Quel regard! Il est glacial. A côté de moi jaken était agenouillé et s'excusé. Il devait sûrement être en train de prier dans sa tête pour que monsieur je suis froid comme la glace ne le tue. En faite je m'en souciais peu. Sesshomaru se remit à marcher et nous aussi.

.

.

Je n'avais plus conscience du temps que j'avais marché. Depuis le dernier accident jaken ne m'avait pas adressé une seule fois la parole ni l'autre d'ailleurs et j'avais une terrible envie de faire pipi sans compter le mal aux pieds que j'avais et la fatigue. La nuit arrivée et je ne voyais toujours pas d'habitation où l'on pourrait dormir. Je commençais à m'inquiéter, où allons-nous dormir cette nuit et surtout j'avais faim le dernier repas que j'ai pris c'est dans mon époque à midi! Ça remonte à trop loin bordel!Oh lala comment je vais faire? On était en plein milieu de la forêt alors je pense que l'idée de trouver de la nourriture ou même une habitation pour dormir est à oublier! Je commençais à paniquer, non non ils n'allaient quand même pas dormir dans la forêt?! J'avais déjà fait du camping plein air mais j'avais au moins un sac de couchage avec moi. Là je n'ai rien!

"Nous restons ici pour la nuit" la voix de sesshomaru me fais sortir de mes pensées. Oh mon dieu ce que je ne voulais pas qui arrive était en train d'arriver!

"C'est une blague?!"


	5. Chapter 5

**chapitre 5:**

.

.

.

C'était sorti d'un coup sans que je puisse me retenir.

"Silence, tu es trop bruyante femme" il me lança encore un de ses regards froid. Y en a marre! Et cette manie a m'appelé femme!

"Trop bruyante? Je t'en merde! On à ..."

Pas le temps de finir ma phrase. Je sentis dans un premier temps une pression autour de ma gorge puis mes pieds n'étaient plus sur le sol. On m'avait soulevé. C'était l'oeuvre de sesshomaru. Je crois bien que dans toute ma vie je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi énervé. Il me dévoila ses dents ou plutôt ses canines. Là je comprends mieux pourquoi c'est un démon chien. Mais pas le temps d'y penser. Ces yeux me fixaient. Je sais pas si je devais ressentir de la peur ou encore être effrayé. Est-ce qu'il allait me tuer? En fait je n'avais pas peur de mourir, la mort pour moi était devenue quelque chose de normal...ou presque des fois j'aimerais ne pas être si proche de la mort.

Je sentais ses mains se resserraient autour de ma gorge. J'avais de plus en plus du mal à respirer. Apparemment ce mec a un gros problème de fierté. J'agrippai avec mes deux mains son poignet qui tenait ma gorge, je le serais pour qu'il me lâche. Mais ce geste ne fit que l'agacer car il resserra son emprise. Putin ce mec arrivait à me soulevait dans les airs avec une seule main! Fait chier!

"Tu oses toi misérable humaine m'insulter. As-tu seulement conscience que je pourrais te tuer"

Cette femme devait avoir envie de mourir sinon pourquoi lui aurait-elle parler ainsi à lui sesshomaru. Elle l'intéressait, un humain sensé n'aurait jamais parlé comme ce qu'elle à fait à sesshomaru ou encore ne serait-ce que le regarder. Son instinct de survie ne devait pas marcher comme celui des autres mortels.

"Lâ.. lâche...moi" je réussis enfin à dire, je le regardais droit dans les yeux. Je pouvais plus respirer.

D'un coup la pression que j'avais autour du cou disparut suivi d'une douleur dans les fesses signe que j'étais tombé sur le sol une nouvelle fois.

"Kof! Kof! Kof!" Je n'arrêtais pas de tousser l'air avait du mal à rentrait dans mes poumons et en prime ça faisait mal. Heureusement pour moi la douleur diminuait peu à peu.

"Que cela te serves d'avertissement, à l'avenir je veux de l'obéissance de ta part"

Je me levai d'un coup si il croyait que j'allais être une femme soumise, il peut se mettre le doigt dans l'oeil!

"Quelque chose à rajouter"

Je voulais lui dire le fond de mes pensées en particulier sur sa mentalité sexiste. Mais putin! Ce mec avait l'air vraiment terrifiant. En plus j'avais encore mal à la gorge, je pense que j'aurais droit à des ecchymoses pendant longtemps...

"J'attends"

"Non rien à rajouter!" j'ai fait en sorte que mes mots soient le plus cinglant possible et aussitôt j'avais prononcé ma phrase, je me retournai j'avais vu un peu plus tôt jaken partir dans son coin avec A-Un. Il avait sûrement peur de se faire tuer alors il s'était éloigné j'imagine. Je me dirigeais droit vers lui, je remarqua qu'il avait faits un feu. Mon ventre ce mis à gargouiller, oh non pas maintenant. Faut vraiment que je mange!

"Jaken comment faites-vous pour manger parce que j'ai faim"

"Débrouillez-vous humaine" jaken ne prenait même pas la peine de me regarder, il avait l'air plus intéressé par le feu ou plutôt la chaleur qu'il procurait.

J'étais tellement préoccupé que je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il faisait froid. Je portais un collant noir avec des bottines montantes à lacets ainsi qu'une jupe taille haute en jean avec des boutons. Je portais un tee-shirt blanc que j'avais mis sous ma jupe et par-dessus j'avais une veste en cuir noire, par chance je l'avais j'étais contente en ce moment de l'avoir pris avant de partir en promenade. D'ailleurs j'avais pris plein de choses dans mon sac. Mais oui mon sac! J'avais mis un pull dedans au cas où je resterais tard là-bas. J'enlevai aussitôt mon sac je défis les lacets et fouilla de dedans.

"Mais où l'ai-je mis" "Ah le voilà!" je sortais mon pull comme si s'était un trophée. J'enlevai ma veste la posa sur le sol, jaken ce retourna sûrement interpellé par ce que je faisais.

"Quoi?! Je n'ai pas droit de m'être de pull? Oh non je vois! J'ai droit de crever de froid c'est ça!" "Hmpf" je mis mon pull et ma veste directement après mettre emportait sur jaken. Mes cheveux étaient coincées sous la masse d'habit "Aïe!" j'avais du mal à libérer mes longs cheveux après tout ils m'arrivaient au niveau des hanches j'aimais bien mes cheveux ils sont brun foncé j'ai des nuances auburn et ils sont d'une épaisseur! Je trouve ça jolie mais purée quand il s'agit de les brosser c'est pas facile tous les jours.

"Humaine vous me devez du respect!" "C'est bon jaken j'ai l'impression de t'entendre me dire la même chose tous le temps! Tu pourrais pas me dire plutôt comment je vais pouvoir manger?"

"Débrouillez-vous j'ai dit"

"Ah d'accord si c'est comme ça" "Tiens je te laisse mon sac tu peux au moins surveiller ça"

C'est bon là j'en peux plus je vais aller trouver un buisson assez grand pour me cacher et faire pipi je m'étais trop retenu.

Je me dirigeais vers la forêt au passage je vis que sesshomaru s'étais adossé à un arbre il avait les yeux dans le vide. Pfff qu'elle con lui!

"Humaine vous allez où comme ça?"

"Ça se voit non, dans la forêt" je prenais pas la peine de le regarder et continua dans ma lancée. Il me faisait vraiment chier ce jaken! Ah me posai des questions à la con.

"Et pour y faire quoi?"

"Pour PISSER MERDE! Tu veux les détails aussi" bien sur je savais qu'il allait dire non donc je ne pris pas la peine d'écouter sa réponse et chercha le fameux buisson. Trouver je fis ce que j'avais à faire et retourna au camp.

Je remarquai tout de suite une odeur différente, elle venait du feu. On dirait du champignon, je devais sûrement halluciner ça doit être le fait que j'ai pas manger depuis plus de... en faite je sais pas, ça doit faire au moins 7 heures! Oh mais je vais quand même pas crever de faim! Je me vois pas du tout mourir comme ça!

"Humaine ceci est pour vous"

Je sortis de ma stupeur, jaken était en train de me tendre un bâton en bois et il y avait dessus plusieurs champignons cuits. Je lui arracha des mains le bâton.

"Ohh jaken merci d'avoir pensé à moi" je lui souris

"Euh... ce ... c'est seulement parce que sesshomaru à besoins de vous!"

"Oui oui" je pris place derrière le feu et m'adossai sur A-un, cela n'avait pas l'air de le gêner "Merci A-Un"

Qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien de manger! Mon ventre ne gargouillé plus et je me sentais bien mieux. Je sentais la fatigue m'emporter, je fermai les yeux je voulais juste savourais le moment. Au final je m'étais endormis tout de suite après avoir fermé les yeux tellement j'étais épuisé.

Sesshomaru n'entendait plus la femme parler. Il tourna la tête et vis qu'elle s'étais endormie ainsi que jaken. Il avait cru plutôt qu'elle allait encore lui répondre heureusement elle s'était abstenue sinon il aurait dû la punir elle serait allé trop loin et cela il ne pouvait l'accepter. Sesshomaru regarda plus précisément l'humaine, il devait se l'avouer elle était belle, elle avait aussi cette peau dorée qui lui allait à ravir mais ça il ne le dirait jamais à voix haute. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait qu'il ait une femme bruyante qui ne sait pas tenir sa langue et qu'en plus qui l'intrigue. C'était vraiment énervant, lui sesshomaru intriguait par une simple humaine. Ça n'avait aucun sens. La prochaine fois qu'elle contesterait son autorité il faudra lui montrer qui décide.

.

.

 ***Beaucoup plus loin***

.

"Mais que peut-elle bien être alors" sango demanda

"Aucune idée, inuyasha dit qu'elle n'a pas d'odeur spéciale"

"Elle à l'odeur d'une humaine" ajouta inuyasha

"Je vois. Le mieux est d'attendre la suite des événements. Mais soyez sur vos gardes quelque chose de mauvais est en train de grandir dans l'ombre"

"Oui kaede oba-chan" kagome n'avait pas l'air rassuré de même pour les autres.

"Mais sesshomaru-sama ne craint rien n'est-ce pas?"

"Hmpf, il sait se défendre tout seul"

"Oui rin chan inuyasha à raison mais j'espère quand même que pour eve tout se passe bien"

"Ne vous inquiétez pas sesshomaru est quelqu'un de bon"

A l'affirmation de la petite fille tout le monde resta bouche bé. On pouvait voir sur leur vissage qu'ils ne croyaient pas rin. C'était bien elle la seule avec qui sesshomaru s'était comporté correctement. Ils savaient tous très bien comment sesshomaru considéré la race humaine.


End file.
